


Interlude

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 1x05 in which Lancelot and Gwen spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

His breath teased her inner thighs and she tensed in anticipation, waiting, yearning for his lips to touch her skin. When they did, she let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

+

“Lancelot! It’s a little late.” Her father was fast asleep and while he tended to be a heavy sleeper, Gwen really didn’t want to see his reaction to Lancelot at the door. Quickly, she pulled on her cloak and stepped out of the house. “Why are you here?”

“I’m sorry. I tried to wait for you after the party but I couldn’t find you. I wanted to thank you.” An apologetic smile crossed his face and Gwen felt her initial annoyance melting away. Replacing it was a sudden sense of shyness. Here she was, a servant with possibly the most handsome knight in Camelot. Instinctively, she looked away, her hands playing with her cloak.  
“I didn’t do much.” Why was her voice shaking?

His fingers touched her chin and he lifted her head so she had little choice but look into his dark eyes. “I could not have become a knight without you.”

She could feel the flush in her cheeks and she prayed that it was not evident in the moonlight. Although he had dropped his hand, the feel of his calloused fingers lingered. “I didn’t do much. You were brilliant against Arthur - so graceful and strong. Not that I noticed. I mean I did but in a very objective manner.” Her whole face burned and she dropped her head again.

“Thank you. But I would not have been able to defeat Arthur without your encouragement. Are you tired?”

Dumbly she shook her head.

“May I have the honour of a walk with you?” He stretched out his hand and after a moment’s hesitation, Gwen took it. Stoically ignoring her racing heart, she fell in step with him.

+

For a while, Lancelot seemed content simply nuzzling and kissing her thighs as she writhed under him. Part of her wanted to urge him to move higher, to touch her where she ached but she didn’t know how. So she whimpered and wriggled and sighed.

They were lying on the grass just outside the main town, their privacy ensured by the large trees and shadows they cast. Gwen couldn’t quite remember how they ended up like this. One moment they were talking and the next, Lancelot was kissing her. Perhaps she should have pulled away, stopped him but she liked him kissing her. She liked it when his arms held her so close she couldn’t tell whose heart was beating. She liked it when his mouth moved from hers to suckle at her neck. She liked it when his hands tentatively moved up and caressed her breasts.

Finally. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Gwen, he moved. Trembling, she allowed her legs to open wider, granting him access. At first, he placed butterfly kisses on her, his warm hands gently holding her hips.

It wasn’t enough.

She felt like she was burning and only Lancelot could ease her ache.

“Please.” Her hands finally left her side, where they had been clutching her hiked up dress and moved to his head, tangling in his hair. “Please,” she murmured again.

He licked her, a slow, leisurely lick.

“Lancelot.”

He licked again before dipping his tongue into her. In response, her hips jerked up to meet his mouth. Pleasure and tension built in her and she desperately sought release, her hands pressing Lancelot’s head to her. When his mouth closed over her and he sucked she almost screamed. As if understanding her need, Lancelot moved his hands from her hips so his fingers slipped in, easing in and out as he sucked her.

The pressure built, one hand moved from his hair to the grass, her fingers curling into the soil.

And then suddenly she was awashed in pleasure before all the tension drained from her and she lay limply back on the grass. Lancelot smiled up at her and she smiled back, satisfied.

“I think I might be in love with you Gwen.”

She said nothing but curled into his embrace.


End file.
